


30 Days

by kate882, luckypen



Series: Aokuro Week 2016 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, AoKuro Week 2016, Day One, M/M, Oops, with 18 minutes left of day one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypen/pseuds/luckypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise bet Aomine that he couldn't get Kuroko to date him for a month. Kuroko figured it was some kind of joke, so he agreed to turn the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days

“Chicks are annoying.”

Without so much as a “hello”, Aomine plopped down onto the seat next to Kise and grabbed the sports drink bottle he’d been drinking out of.

At Kise’s blank look, Aomine elaborated on his greeting, after wiping a hand across his mouth. “This one chick won’t leave me alone. She doesn’t even have big boobs either.”

“Why don’t you give it a shot?” Kise asked--if he glanced towards the back of the room, Aomine didn’t seem to notice.

“Ha?” Aomine shot Kise a lazy look, grabbing a bun from the desk and claiming it as well. “Give what a shot? I said she didn’t have big boobs.”

“So? She seems to actually like you. That should count for something.” Kise argued, taking the food back. “I bet you couldn't even last a month with someone who didn't meet your double D standards. In fact, twenty bucks, I dare you to ask him out.” Kise pointed towards a quiet boy in the back of the cafeteria, face hidden behind a book, and almost unnoticeable amidst the students trying to slack off at the tables around him.

It might give Aomine the chance to see what it was like to be rejected based on face value. “I bet you can't date him for a month.”

Aomine glanced back, following the path of Kise’s finger, but scowled back at him. “Date who? The  _ wall _ ?” Scowl morphing into a smirk, Aomine added, “So pissed a chick likes me over you that you’re checking out wallpaper?”

Kise sighed and put his hands on either side of Aomine’s head, angling it so that he was looking right at the boy. “Him. Not the  _ wall _ .”

Aomine jerked his head in surprise but grunted in annoyance when Kise’s hold simply tightened on his face. Raising a hand quickly, Aomine slapped an arm away, another scowl on his face. “Don’t grab my head, idiot. I’m looking, I’m looking!” Humoring his teammate to save his face, Aomine dutifully turned to the back of the room once more and squinted.

“...I think all that hair dye’s made you blind, dumbass.”

Kise rolled his eyes. “Kurokocchi~” he called, causing Kuroko to look their way.

“Yes, Kise-kun?” Kuroko said, just barely loud enough to be heard from their distance.

“Just saying hi.” Kise grinned at him, while Kuroko simply looked unimpressed before returning to his book.

Meanwhile, Kise turned to find Aomine bent over the desk, hands clutched to his chest.

“Er, Aominecchi…?”

“ _ Thut up! I thit my thongue! _ ” Aomine wailed, eyes scrunched in pain.

Kise laughed, finding it almost relieving to not be the one on the receiving end of a Kuroko induced heart attack for once.

Raising his head at Kise’s laughter, Aomine looked up at Kise through narrowed eyes. “Stop laughing, bleach-head. I’ll slam your mouth closed.”

“My hair looks more natural than yours. Probably because I'm actually a blond.”

“SCREW YOU. MY HAIR IS NORMAL.” Aomine’s chest heaved as he towered over Kise menacingly, bitten tongue forgotten in his indignation.

“So, do we have a bet? Now that you know he's not a wall,” Kise asked calmly, unaffected by Aomine's intimidation tactics.

Aomine’s head whipped to the boy he’d forgotten was in the room, heat racing to his cheeks… Though Kise was the only one to notice as the boy’s head was still buried in a book, with not so much as an eyebrow raise at Aomine’s outburst. Slamming back into his seat, Aomine crossed his arms and grunted, “He might as well be one.”

“Didn't answer the question,” Kise pointed out, reclaiming his sports drink to take a sip.

“What’s your obsession with this guy anyway,” Aomine shot back, swiping the bottle to chug the rest of the contents, “If you’re so interested,  _ you _ date him.”

It wasn't like he hadn't  _ tried.  _ Kuroko just wasn't interested. “Why? Scared you'll lose? Mr. Nobody Can Beat Me But Me.” Kise taunted.

_ Oh. _ So it was gonna be like that? “Alright, fine.” Squaring his shoulders, Aomine faced Kise directly. “What do I get when I win?”

“I told you, twenty bucks.” Kise shrugged. “That girl might also back off if you’re dating someone, so there’s that.”

Aomine held out the empty sport bottle in offer. “Fifty and you're on.”

He took the bottle. “Fine.” Kise wasn't expecting to lose after all. Aomine didn't seem to do dating so much as hookups. Kise wasn't convinced he even knew  _ how  _ to ask someone out.

Stretching his neck and cracking his knuckles, Aomine put on his happy face--or the closest to happy he had--and headed towards the wallpaper boy.

“Yo. Do you wanna go out? I'll buy you an ice cream or something.”

“Ah. The one that is very passionate about having normal hair.” Kuroko looked at Aomine consideringly. He knew it was some kind of weird joke, so he figured he'd turn the tables on it. Hopefully he'd at least get ice cream out of it. “Okay,” he agreed, writing down his number on a scrap piece of paper and passing it to Aomine.

After an indignant “ _ Oi! _ ” at the hair thing, Aomine paused a bit in surprise at the quick acceptance, but pocketed the paper anyway--who was he to question an easy $50? With a genuine smile now, Aomine nodded at the boy in farewell, “Cool. I’ll text you later--” he glanced down at the boy’s open notebook on the table “--Tetsu.”

Swaggering back to Kise, Aomine pulled the number from his pocket to flash in Kise’s direction before exiting the classroom.

Moments later, Kise’s phone buzzed with a message:  _ suck it bleach boy _

Kise’s jaw dropped open and he looked between his phone and Kuroko--who had gone back to reading his book, and certainly didn't  _ look _ like someone who'd just agreed to go on a date--disbelief written all over his face. Kuroko had said  _ yes  _ to  _ Aomine  _ of all people?

_You still can’t keep him for a month_ , Kise texted back. There was no way Kuroko would actually like Aomine... as anything more than a friend. He was friends with Kagami after all. Kise still didn’t understand that friendship, but he’d stopped questioning it a while ago. Maybe he’d made a mistake.

* * *

"No wonder you're so tiny when you barely eat anything."

Kuroko frowned slightly. “I don’t think ice cream is very helpful in growing,” he pointed out.

Aomine shook his head fiercely. “Not true. If you ate a whole box of these, I bet you could gain an inch or two. You'd be fat as hell, but, hey, least you'd be taller.” He waved his Popsicle stick up and in front of Kuroko’s stomach, emphasizing his points.

“That doesn't sound like a good situation to me. I think I’ll keep my height and skip the brain freeze.”  

“Suit yourself,” Aomine shrugged, then licked off the last of his ice cream and frowned. “Lost.” Flipping the stick over as if the other side would be more fortunate, Aomine gave up and, with haphazard glance to find the nearest trash can, tossed the stick into the bin across the sidewalk.

Kuroko finished his a few steps later and looked down at it. “Won.” He announced.

“Wah!!” Eyes wide, Aomine grabbed Kuroko’s hand to examine the stick himself before leaning back and smirking. “See? The universe agrees with me,” he explained, using his free hand to gesture to the top of Kuroko’s head.

“Huh, then I suppose I shouldn’t give it to you like I was planning,” Kuroko mused. “Although, I really don’t want anymore popsicles, regardless of what the universe apparently wants, so I suppose I’ll just throw it away.”

“Wai-wait! I want it, I want it!” Aomine protested quickly.

“You have to let go of my hand for me to give it to you,” Kuroko pointed out, looking down at their hands.

Aomine's gaze whipped between Kuroko’s blank gaze and his own hand--still very much holding Kuroko’s--until he retracted his hand as though burned, a violent blush lighting his cheeks. “Er--The popsicle!--Universe--hands… Uh…” he stammered, hands waving at a furious pace as if to dampen the fire in his face.

“This  _ is  _ supposed to be a date, Aomine-kun. I don’t see why you’re so worked up about a little hand holding,” Kuroko remarked, amusement shining in his eyes.

Eyes wide once more, Aomine blurted, “Damn, you work fast.” before clapping both hands to his mouth and ducking down into a ball of mortification. Apparently all that blood hadn't returned to his brain yet.

“Are you alright?” Kuroko stopped walking, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“Ju…..m….d….re….” floated up to Kuroko.

“Those aren’t words.”

Glaring up at Kuroko between the slits of his fingers, Aomine repeated, just barely audibly this time, “Just let me die here.”

“That certainly wouldn’t make for a good ending to the date.” Considering the whole thing was some kind of weird prank, as far as Kuroko could tell at least, he wasn’t sure what to make of Aomine’s current behavior.

Aomine removed his hands from his face, but remained crouched on the sidewalk. “You're a shitty date, Tetsu.”

“You’re the one who asked me out. I didn’t promise to be nice. Besides, you still don’t have my name right, so I’m not sure  _ I’m  _ the worst.” Kuroko told him, holding out his hand to help Aomine up.

“Hah? That's messed up. And what do you mean? You're Tetsu, my shitty date,” Aomine huffed, accepting the hand up.

“Tetsuya.” Kuroko corrected blandly. “Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Yeah! See. Tetsu.”

“You’re missing a syllable.” He didn’t seem particularly bothered by the variation of his name though.

Aomine brushed himself off and shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re Tetsu now. I asked you out. I didn't say I'd get your name right.” His hands hooked into his belt loops as he rocked back on his heels and flashed a wide grin. “Besides, we’re on a date, right? So ‘Tetsu’ is special then. ‘Cuz it's just me.”

Kuroko felt a faint blush color his cheeks, but reminded himself that it wasn’t actually a date. Even if it was starting to feel like one. “I hope you don’t expect a nickname from me, Aomine-kun.” He held the popsicle stick out to him.  “You said you wanted this?”

Still grinning, Aomine accepted the popsicle stick, placing it in his pocket. At Kuroko’s slightly confused look--would it kill the guy to be a bit more expressive?!--Aomine smiled once more, though a bit shyly this time. Turning away from Kuroko, he offered a short excuse, “Souvenir.” before reaching behind himself to grab Kuroko’s hand, pulling the boy with him--though he still refused to look him in the eye.

Kuroko’s eyes widened marginally at the comment and the hand holding--considering how embarrassed Aomine had been just moments before, Kuroko couldn’t believe they were purposefully holding hands now--but let himself be lead along. “Where are we going?”

“...Date places?” Aomine wasn't quite sure where he'd been headed, but he certainly wasn't about to let Kuroko know that.

“Date places.” Kuroko repeated. “Such as?”

Aomine finally faced Kuroko out of frustration, but quickly whipped his head away again when his eyes immediately fell on their entwined hands. “It's a surprise, okay? People do that on dates. It's romantic and shit.”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, but decided to see what Aomine would come up with, instead of calling him on his bluff.

Without quite thinking about it--Aomine was still a bit preoccupied with the whole… hands… situation--they ended up at a basketball court… in another park.

“Uh, we’re here.”

Kuroko tilted his head. “A basketball court without any basketballs to play with? I might actually win at that sort of game, but it doesn’t seem very practical.”

Letting go of Kuroko’s hand finally, Aomine looked around the court to find there were, indeed, no basketballs to be found. He also found that surprises were an absolutely shitty date idea when you were surprising yourself too. “I have absolutely no clue what to do now. Please accept my shitty surprise.”

“I can accept it. I just don’t know what to do with it,” Kuroko told him, looking around the rest of the park for an idea. “There’s a swing set. We don’t have to bring anything to use that.”

“Uh, sure. After you, I guess.”

Kuroko nodded and walked towards the swings, wondering absently how long the date would continue.

Aomine followed Kuroko to the swings and waited behind Kuroko, ready to push. “You good?”

Kuroko looked over his shoulder. “You’re going to push the swing?” he asked with surprise.

“Um, no?” Well, not anymore at least.

“My legs may be short, as you pointed out earlier, but I can use a swing,” Kuroko told him with a quiet laugh, covering his mouth with one hand to muffle the sound.

Blush back in full force, Aomine stomped over to the adjacent swing. “Fuck you! I'm a gentleman!” he protested, punctuating his statement with a push off the ground.

“I never said you couldn’t do it. I was just surprised.” Kuroko said, pushing off the ground as well.

“Wha--God, you suck.” As his swing crossed Kuroko’s, Aomine reached a hand out to flick Kuroko’s forehead right as he passed.

Kuroko’s eyes widened and after a moment, he burst into full laughter.

“What the hell?!” Aomine was starting to get frustrated now. Maybe this was Kise’s plan all along--make Aomine go on a date with an utter asshole.

Kuroko’s laughter quieted when he noticed Aomine seemed upset. “Sorry, sorry. I just… I’m not sure how you managed to time that, or do it without just hitting me in the head. It would have gone horribly wrong if I had tried that on you.”

“You--You're…” Aomine finally gave up trying to describe whatever the hell mix of emotions he was getting from this confusing mess of a date. “You're something, Tetsu.”

“Something good or something bad?” Kuroko asked curiously, eyes trained on Aomine’s face to try and get an idea from his expression.

Aomine timed another, less forceful, flick with his reply. “Just something. You're still a shitty date. But you're something too,” he replied with his own chuckle.

“If I’m such an awful date, why did the date continue to the park?”

Aomine reached into his pocket and he flashed the popsicle stick in response. “You won a continuation.”

“I won a second popsicle.” Kuroko corrected, but he was smiling.

Aomine merely shrugged. “Yeah. But I'm better,” he shot back, a confident smirk on his lips as he raised himself up and leapt from the seat at the height of his swing.

“That’s a good way to damage your legs.” Kuroko told him, letting his swing slow to a stop.

Aomine laughed, grabbing the still-swinging seat to stop its motion. “Nah. I do crazier shit when I'm playing basketball. A jump like that is nothing.”

“Your way of playing basketball seems to defy physics,” Kuroko pointed out, having been to several of the school’s games, dragged there by Kagami or Kise, even though he would have willingly gone.

“You've seen me play?” His attention piqued, drawing out a genuine smile from Aomine. “I've been playing street basketball since I was a kid.  _ That's  _ some really crazy stuff.” In his enthusiasm, Aomine had perched himself near Kuroko, idly leaning against a support of the swing.

“I go to the school games, but I’d be interested in seeing you play street ball as well,” Kuroko replied. “I played a bit in middle and high school, but I’m not that good without a team.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Nope.” Shoving off the pole, Aomine offered a hand to help Kuroko up.

“No what?” Kuroko asked, taking the hand and getting to his feet.

“No, I won't let you watch me play street ball.” Aomine grinned childishly. “Basketball’s no fun to watch. We should play some time. I bet we'd make a great team.”

“Who would we be playing against?”

“Who cares? Basketball’s basketball.”

“Well, there’s usually someone to play against, and if we are a team, wouldn’t we need to play against someone else?”

“Tch. Small stuff,” Aomine scoffed, absently running a hand through his hair. “Tell you what? That's surprise #2. For our next date.”

“There’s a second one? I thought you said I was a bad date.”

“You are.” Aomine grinned. “I'll text you about our next date.”

“Then I suppose I’ll see you next time.” He was definitely in too deep. 


End file.
